the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nimra
Nimra — First mentioned in Archangel's Consort — First appears in "Angels' Wolf". Introduction Nimra is an Angel who runs her own territory, that of New Orleans and Louisiana. About Species * Angel Age *600 years old in Angel's Wolf Allegiance *Raphael Powers / Abilities / Skills *Can make others feel the pleasure or pain that they have done to others Weaknesses *cannot bend wills *miscarried a child Occupation / Position / Title *Ruler of New Orleans and Louisiana Weapons *a vial of Midnight Habitat / Residence / Origins / Court *New Orleans *Louisiana Court (for Archangels, ruling angels) *Christian, succeeds Fen in handling the day to day business affairs, including managing investments *Asirani, Nimra's social secretary *Exeter, advisor to Nimra on angelic politics *Fen, monitored the human and vampire populations of Nimra's territory and handled day to day business affairs *Amariyah, cares for Fen, no real position in court *Noel, Nimra's enforcer, succeeds Fen in monitoring the human and vampire populations Ruling Style (for Archangels, ruling angels) *her court has a heart that was missing in most *is a fully functioning unit Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * Nimra had to be both brutal and cruel if she managed to hold Nazarach at bay. Archangel's Consort, Bk 2, ch. 9 * One of the calmest of Raphael's people * has more strength in her fine bones than angels twice her age * has never understood the allure of slavery * mourned the death of her animals * feared by vampires and angels across the country * arrogant, but less arrogant than other immortals * convinced those outside her court that she is cruel and pitiless * isn't cruel but can be merciless * had centuries of experience at concealing her true self Physical Description *five feet tall *has the most delicate of builds *has curves *skin the shade of melted toffee *tumbling curls of hair that gleamed blue black *eyes, a deep topaz painted with shimmering streaks of amber, were sharp and incisive *wings a rich, deep brown shot with glittering streaks that echoed the color of her eyes Love Interests *Noel, current lover, wears his amber *Eitriel, former lover, Nimra was 490 years old when they began dating Connections * Parents: * Siblings: * Spouse/Mate: Noel * Friends: Fen, Augustus, Asirani, Exeter, Christian * Pets: Queen, Mimosa, two unnamed kittens * Mentor: Eitriel * Second-in-command: Fen * Made: Amariyah * Contracted: Amariyah (Fen's years of service were taken into account) * Other: Nazarach * Allies: * Enemies: Amariyah * Suitors: Augustus, Christian * Servants: Violet, Sammi, Richard. Other Details * She doesn’t play overt games of power—but even Nazarach does not dare step foot in her territory without invitation. Biography / History ✥Has ruled Louisiana for eighty years. Had been considered a power when most her peers were still working in the courts of their seniors Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use Book References''. 3. Archangel's Consort Noel's body is healed but he's still broken inside. He's been assigned to Nimra's court.Archangel's Consort, Bk 2, ch. 9 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" Quotes : See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Raphael's Court